Technique
by LunaAriana
Summary: Shuuhei is unaware of the "true" meaning of the curious tattoo on his face. Being the kind man he is, Renji feels the need to teach Shuuhei a new "technique" and just what exactly that 69 stands for. Oneshot. Lemon. YAOI. Enjoy!


So, I haven't written any Bleach stories lately, I've been lacking inspiration

So, I haven't written any Bleach stories lately, I've been lacking inspiration. Then one day, Ariana was over and we were looking at Bleach pictures and I found some of Renji and Shuuhei, and I was inspired! That tattoo is just too perfect! So, here is the product of my mind at 3 in the morning and some inspiring pictures. Enjoy!

Renji sat lazily in the over stuffed chair. Shuuhei sat beside him on the floor, awkwardly cracking his knuckles. He felt a gaze upon him and turned to his red headed friend beside him. Renji stared intently at his face, slightly cocking his head to the side. Shuuhei placed his fingers upon his face.

"Yes?" Shuuhei questioned. Renji continued staring, hesitantly opening his mouth.

"Shuuhei," he paused for a moment. "What exactly does that 69 on your face stand for?"

"For the last time Renji….you know what? I'm just going to hand out flyers, 'Yes, I have the number 69 on my face, here's why:'" he scowled. "If I haven't told you enough times, the 69 represents…"

"No," Renji interrupted. "I mean, do you know what it REALLY stands for?" Shuuhei stared blankly at him.

"Umm, no?" he muttered. Renji smirked.

"Would you like me to…show you?"

"Show me? Is it like, a technique or move or something?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say it's…a technique." Renji slowly approached his unexpecting friend, sauntering slowly, swaying his hips. He kneeled down beside Shuuhei on the floor, pulling at his hair tie. His crimson hair spilled all around him, gracing his shoulders.

"Renji, shouldn't we practice outside?"

"Trust me."

"R-Renji, what are we…." Shuuhei was cut off by a pair of lips gently grazing over his own. Renji held him there for a moment, then gently pulled back, studying his face. His eyes darted back forth quickly, reading the shocked expression on Shuuhei's face.

"Shuu…" Renji was then cut off in the same manner. Shuuhei grabbed his collar, pulling his lips into a searing kiss. Renji couldn't help but smirk, he never thought he would actually go for this. And here he was, kissing Shuuhei. And what an amazing kiss it was. Renji snaked his hands around behind him, his hands slipping under his shirt, exploring his torso. A strangled moan escaped his lips as Renji began to suck and nibble on his swollen bottom lip. Shuuhei gasped when he felt a cold hand playing with his nipple and Renji gracefully slipped his tongue past the raven-haired man's lips.

"Mmmmm…." Renji moaned as he began to explore his mouth. Their tongues tangled in an erotica dance, the taste of each other so incredibly craving. Shuuhei tangled his hands in Renji's crimson locks as his body was being caressed. Renji slowly pulled of Shuuhei's shirt, teasing him. He threw the shirt of to the side, pressing his lips to his defined jaw line. Renji began kissing his neck, sucking and nibbling as he made his way down. He felt a tugging and pulled away momentarily to let Shuuhei remove his shirt and discard of it. He marveled at the tribal tattoos adorning his body, snaking around his arms and trailing down his back, dipping past his tight pants.

Shuuhei leaned in and kissed Renji's neck. He followed the tattoo down his neck, trailing his tongue over the ink. Renji shuttered as his tongue traced down his chest and he tangled his own fingers into the dark hair beneath him.

"S-Shuuhei," he moaned. "This feels so….ahhh-mazing!" Shuuhei smirked against Renji's skin, his breath tickling. Renji pulled him up by his hair and crushed his lips back against Shuuhei's.

"I'm teaching you, remember?" Renji interjected.

"Of course, Sensei." Renji slid his hands down to Shuuhei's pants, noticing the painful arousal, as well as his own. He slowly unbuttoned the pants, teasing the poor man. Shuuhei jumped as Renji leaned down, taking the zipper in his teeth and relieving him somewhat. Renji hooked his thumbs in a belt loop and pulled his pants down, peeling them off his perfect thighs. Shuuhei kicked his shoes off as Renji pulled his pants off completely, adding them to the pile of clothes. He pushed Shuuhei down onto his back, kissing his stomach as he fiddled with removing the cursed article of clothing. He eyed Shuuhei's arousal, fully erect. He threw the boxers into the pile along with his own pants and underware.

Shuuhei stared up at the man above him, long red hair, tribal tattoos, and a very large arousal all of his own. Renji smirked as he felt the gaze upon him, taking in the slightly trembling man beneath him.

"And now for the technique." Renji whispered. Shuuhei shuttered as he felt Renji's breath upon the tip of his penis.

"R-Renji?"

"Trust me." Renji placed a gentle kiss on the tip, licking the precum. Shuuhei began squirming as Renji licked the underside of his length.

"R-Rennnnnjjjjjiiiii….." The name spilled from his lips as Renji took just the tip in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the head, teasing the weeping tip. Renji looked up at Shuuhei as he took him in a bit further, placing his hands on the base. His face twisted in pleasure as Renji began stroking his cock. Renji was satisfied with his reaction and took him in a bit further, still leaving a hand pumping. Shuuhei tangled his fingers in his red hair as he arched his back. Shuuhei groaned as Renji took him completely in his mouth, moving his hands to his own painful, neglected erection.

Shuuhei began thrusting into Renji's mouth, rolling his hips. Renji moaned and hummed around his erection as he slid his own hands around his own penis, pumping and stroking.

"Reeeennnnnnnnjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" he moaned. Shuuhei needed release. He could feel the tension building, the heat pooling in his center.

"R-Renji! I'm…I'm gonna…..Oh my….RENJI!" Shuuhei screamed Renji's name as he came in his mouth. Renji found his own release soon after swallowing Shuuhei's.

Renji collapsed, lying next to Shuuhei. They both lay panting heavily on the floor in a sweaty heap. Renji pulled his hair up into a ponytail as he watched the raven-haired man next to him desperately try to catch his breath. Shuuhei sat up staring at Renji, a look of astonishment on his face.

"That," he panted. "Was….amazing!" Renji smiled.

"Aren't you glad I taught you that?" Shuuhei simply nodded in return.

"Oh, by the way," Renji paused. "That was only _half _the technique."

**I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it! Please review if you don't mind! I really enjoy hearing your opinions and I'd love some advice if you have any! Thanks!**


End file.
